Sangre del Norte
by vbnigth
Summary: Arya vuelve a casa dispuesta a vengar a su familia,pero ¿ ellos la aceptaran nuevamente o ya no hay lugar entre los Stark para una asesina sin rostro?La historia tiene luego unos años despues de A dance with Dragons. Ninguno de los personags me pertenece
1. Volver

Los hijos del norte

El muelle de las islas de Hierro estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría norteños, escapando de la guerra civil que se había extendido por años, subían a barcos con destino inciertos, dejando todo lo que conocían, para tener un futuro debían abandonar su país; Westeros, no era mas que una masacre, la guerra entre los Stark, Baratheon y Lannisters por el Trono de Hierro había desangrado la tierra y nadie sabia como o cuando terminaría.

Tery jugaba con una muñeca de trapo, sentada en un cajo de madera, de esos donde se guarda el pescado, estaba esperando abordar junto a su familia; Su madre y hermanos le habían dicho que en Pentos nunca hacia frío que siempre era verano, ella no estaba muy segura de creerlo pero tampoco tenia muchas opciones, su padre había desaparecido, y talvez no volvería, no tenían que comer, así que se mudaban con su tía, quien cosía ropa para la gente rica de la isla. Entonces algo llamo su atención, un movimiento que venia desde unas fardos de paja, no muy lejos de donde estaba sentada, Tary se acerco sin miedo, a los ocho años, y a pesar de haber vivido casi toda su vida entre guerras todavía no comprendía por completo que el entendimiento del miedo podía salvar su vida; Se movió despacio, los sonidos que escuchaba parecían los de un cachorro, talvez estaba perdido, pensó, talvez su madre la dejaría quedárselo, había un trapo tapando los fardos, y ella comenzó a destaparlos con su pequeña mano, de repente se asomo una nariz, pero no era un cahorro, la cabeza del animal era casi tan grande como ella y cuando salio del hueco donde estaba metido se dio cuenta de que el lobo (porque ningún perro lucia de esa forma) era casi del tamaño de Possy, su pony, que había muerto en una tormenta de nieve el año anterior. El lobo la miro, midiéndola, y ella se aferro a la muñeca, paralizada con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, quería tocar su enorme morro y abrazarlo, pero sabia que probablemente terminaría siendo la cena del animal, sin embargo, este se acerco despacio, ladeo la cabeza y apoyo su nariz en el pequeño pecho para que el acariciara las orejas, Tery puso una mano sobre la piel oscura del animal y comenzó a rascar. Ambos, la niña y el lobo se sentaron en el piso del muelle a disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Después de un tiempo la pequeña se durmió recostada sobre el cuerpo calido y peludo, no supo cuanto estuvo dormida, pero cuando despertó había una persona sentada a su lado, una mujer muy hermosa, vestida de negro, su cabello era del mismo color y le caía por la espalda, su rostro era largo, pero muy hermoso y su ojos grises, aunque tristes, brillaban como perlas enmarcadas por largas pestañas de ébano.

-Veo que hallaste a mi amiga_ le dijo despacio, ayudando a levantarse_

- ¿Es una nena?_ le parecía raro que semejante animal fuera una chica_

-OH si, Nymeria es toda una princesa_ la Loba miro a las dos mujeres y ladeo la cabeza sin comprender porque su ama se reía de esa manera.


	2. Sueños

La mujer acompaño a Tary a buscar a su familia, en el camino se entero de que ella no se estaba yendo, sino que llegaba

Porque?- pregunto la pequeña_ madre dice que ya no hay vida en este lugar

- Y tiene razón, pero yo no vengo a quedarme, _ apretó la mano de la pequeña_ tengo que visitar a mi familia y arreglar un asunta con una vieja amiga, y después volveré a casa

- Y como es tu casa?

- Es oscura_ dijo la mujer quedamente_ pero ya me acostumbre a ella, ya casi no recuerdo donde vivía antes.

Se detuvieron al llegar al barco, a lo lejos, la niña vio a su madre, buscándola, se despidió de la extraña con un abrazo, la apretó muy fuerte, algo dentro de su pequeño corazón le dijo que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie abrazaba a la mujer.

Gracias_ le dijo finalmente cuando se separaron y Tary noto que al sonreír, la mujer si veía aun mas hermosa_ quiero darte algo, es de parte de Nymeria_ le dio una pequeña bolsa de cuero_ esta cerrada, no la abras hasta que estés en el barco.

Gracias! _ La niña no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos y estaba encantada, sin importar lo que fuese, sabia que lo atesoraría siempre_ pero…._ no sabia como preguntarle esto, recién se había dado cuenta y ahora le parecía muy descotes preguntar

Si?: La extraña se agacho hasta ponerse a su altura_ que queres saber

Perdón…. Estoy muy avergonzada… pero, ¿como se llama?

La mujer rió en voz alta, y le dijo, con un dejo de ironía que la niña no pudo comprender.

-Tengo muchos nombres, pero podes llamarme por el primero que me dieron_ hizo silencio, como si no recordara exactamente cual era, después sonrío y le dijo_ Arya, mi nombre es Arya

- Bueno, encantada de conocerte Arya, _ le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo, saludando a su madre entre la multitud.

- Fue un placer para nosotras también, Tary_ susurro Arya, mientras ella y Nymeria veían a la pequeña desaparecer entre la gente

John Snow despertó de pronto, afuera el viento y la nieve golpeaban las puertas y las ventanas de Castle Black, su Lobo, Gosth, estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, como esperando a alguien; De pronto el corazón del joven comenzó a acelerarse, el recuerdo de la traición que había sufrido a manos de sus compañeros de armas estaba fresca aun en su mente, hubiera muerto de las puñaladas si su padre no hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvar su vida. Todavía no podía creer que Eddard Stark estuviera con vida, cuando lo vio, al despertar luego de días entre al vida y la muerte, creyó que había cruzado y que se reencontraba de nuevo con su familia, pero el hombre, sentado a los pies de su cama, con Gosht a su lado, era real y John lloro como un niño en sus brazos.

Retomaron la fortaleza del muro, gracias a la tregua con los "salvajes" que John había hecho tenían un pequeño ejercito que creció, cuando lord Stark se revelo con vida, todo el norte se levanto para estar a su lado. En un mes habían retomado Winterfell, aunque Bolton escapo, y no se sabia de el, pero su antiguo hogar estaba en ruinas, y el lugar mas seguro para continuar la batalla era el muro.

Se levanto despacio, aunque había pasado mas de un año desde el ataque, las heridas aun le dolían un poco, además el sueño que tuvo lo lleno de angustia, mas de la que ya tenia, si eso era posible.

Era uno que se repetía desde hacia muchos años, la pequeña Arya rodeada de cuerpos mutilados, ella estaba en Winterfell, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangra, eran imágenes que lo atormentaban.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, su hermana ya no era una niña, sino una hermosa mujer, vestida como un caballero, con ropas de cuero negro, ella estaba en el salón principal del castillo, senda en la trono de Hierro, rodeada de muertos, tenia una larga espada en su regazo y su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de tatuajes que no podía comprender, una pequeña cicatriz cruzaba sus labios, y Nymeria estaba a sus pies, comiendo de un cuerpo; Arya sonrío, le sonrío a el y susurro su nombre con una voz oscura y áspera. Entonces despertó y una sensación de tristeza invadió su corazón, porque, aunque esta visión de su hermana era aterradora, era preferible a la terrible incertidumbre de no saber que había sido de ella, todos pensaban que estaba muerta, también su padre, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta, lo creía, pero John sabia que estaba ahí, en algún lado, esperando para volver, aunque verla así en sus sueño, casi lo hizo desear que no o hiciera.


	3. Lo que ya no sera

Eddard Stark se asomo a la habitación de su hijo mayor, el muchacho dormía y a juzgar por su expresión sus sueños no era pacíficos, pero no podía culparlo, el mismo, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no soñaba, que ya no dormía. La nieve caía con fuerza, rebotaba sobre las paredes de piedra; Durante todos los años que fue prisionero de los dothraki el deseo del invierno lo atormentaba.

Varis lo había salvado solo para entregarlo a los salvajes y a la princesa Targaryen, otro hombre con su rostro y su voz murió esa tarde en las escaleras de Baelor, aun no sabia como podía ser esto. Danerys sabia quien era el y lo que su familia le debía a la suya, nunca lo trato como un prisionero pero tampoco fue libre; Lo llevaron lejos, a la ciudad sagrada de los Señores de lo caballos lejos de los dragones y las noticias de casa. Durante años intento escapar, aprendió su idioma y sus costumbres pero todo su preparación fu en vano ya que su libertad llego de la mano de la caída de los dragones, Jorath Mormont enloquecido de amor no pudo soportar el rechazo de la joven y la bella princesa nunca volvió a ver su hogar, la espada de su protector le atravesó el corazón para luego clavarse en el propio. Las enormes bestias perdidas sin su madre se hundieron en el mar estrecho que desde entonces es casi intransitable, pues sus aguas están siempre inquietas, hirviendo, con una niebla de azufre cubriéndolo todo y es casi imposible respirar. Al morir su Khaleesi el resto de los Dothraki se revelo y el quedo en el medio de esta guerra civil, apenas si pudo escapar, seguido por un grupo de guerreros que se habían convertido en sus hermanos de sangre, Urderk y Grimm, ahora estaban con el , en el Castillo Negro, junto con John, Rikkon , Jane y el hijo que Robb nunca llego a conocer. El solo pensar en su familia lo hacia querer gritar y nunca detenerse; Lo primero que hizo cuando llego fue averiguar que había sido de los suyos y cuando lo supo, deseo haber muerto ese día en las escaleras del Septon, no había venganza ni muerte que pudiera devolverle a sus hijos, jamás enterraría el cuerpo de su muchacho, y su amor estaba perdido para siempre, arrojada al río, pudriéndose en el fondo, quien sabe que había sido de su dulce pequeña, si aun estaría viva, estos pensamientos lo atormentaban. Eddard Stark nunca lloro, ni cuando mataron a su padre o cuando su hermana murió en sus brazos, pero cuando supo lo que había sucedido, se tiro en un rincón y lloro como un niño sin pensar en su orgullo.

Dioses!_ pensó, que hombre mas entupido había sido al pensar que su precioso honor era mas importante que su familia y ahora no tenia nada.

Bran decidió quedarse en el bosque con Meera y Jorjen, el no estuvo de acuerdo pero no podía negar que el poder de sus hijos, aunque no lo entendía por completo, era importante y no podía ser ignorado, Grimm se quedo con ellos para protegerlos. Sansa viva en el valle y no quiso seguirlo a la guerra; No la culpaba, cuando por fin la encontró estaba muy dañada, no solo física sino mentalmente, además estaba embarazada, el bastardo de Littlefinger había violado a su hija y el lo había atado a un árbol y dejo que los lobos de sus hijos se lo comieran vivo, el desgraciado grito durante horas y el se regocijo con cada grito. Le costo mucho tiempo convencer a su hija de que no iba a hacerle daño ni a ella o al bebe y entendió que quisiera cierta paz después del infierno que había vivido. Cuando nació su primera nieta, Catelyn y vio que tenia los ojos y cabello de su abuela, sintió algo que pensó jamás volvería a sentir, la amo desde el momento en que la partera la puso en sus brazos, eso noche, Eddard Stark comenzó a sanar.


	4. El asesino en mi

Arya estaba sentada en la proa, limpiando y afilando a Invierno, la espada Valeriana que Jaqen le había regalado luego de la matanza de las planicies rojas, algo así como un regalo de graduación; se habían unido al Kalasar de Rusnic, un guerrero transformado en kal que llego al poder luego de la muerte de los dragones. Su orden era asesinar a Cedric, otro Kal con quien estaba por hacer una alianza, a través del matrimonio, pero justo antes de que esto sucediera, la gran guerra se desato sobre el continente; el kalasar de Daenerys , honrando los últimos deseos de su líder comenzó una lucha por volverse la fuerza dominante entre todos los clanes; Así los tres asesinos, el maestro, la estudiante y la nueva alumna se vieron incluidos en una lucha de poderes que les haría tomar parte en una de las batallas mas sangrientas jamás peleadas en ese lado del mundo. Las planicies de fuego, al este del desierto rojo fue el lugar elegido, los tres asesinos estaban en el lado equivocado del asunto y tuvieron que abrirse camino a través de la pelea para llegar hasta Cedric, y no fue sino hasta la caída de la tarde, cuando la batalla llego a su cenit, cuando las fuerzas conjuntas del Rusnic, Cedric y otros Kales no pudieron hacer nada contra su enemigo y comenzaban a retirarse, que Arya y Sin pudieron infiltrarse dentro del campamento ya que Jaqen estaba mal herido; y la joven loba hizo el trabajo, ella no lo sabia en ese momento pero ese seria el ultimo que haría como asesina sin rostro, a partir de ese momento seria un agente libre en el mundo. Cuando por fin volvieron a Braavos, Jaqen le entrego a invierno como "regalo de graduación".

El barco llego a Kings Landing envuelto en el rojo amanecer de una falsa primavera, el calor no provenía del sol, sino de las hogueras en donde quemaban a los muertos. Después de Black Water, Stannis decidió que la mejor manera de ganar una ciudad como esa era debilitándola desde en interior, así que dejo a Davos y a una gran parte de sus hombre con la orden de sitiarla y matar a todos de hambre antes que rendirse, luego se fue a al norte, para no volver; sin noticias de su rey, Davos siguió con su ultima orden, hasta que la peste se hizo presente, la enfermedad ataco a ambos lados sin misericordia, y eventualmente se hizo imposible defender un sitio tan grande con la mayoría de sus hombre enfermos, o muertos; el sitio de Kings Landing fue levantado y los invasores se dirigieron al norte, ya que Davos tuvo noticias del destino de su rey y partió para ayudarle. Pero todo la belleza que alguna tuvo ese lugar, estaba desvanecida y el viento que antes mecía las velas de los muchos barcos que allí descansaban ahora solo esparcía las cenizas de los muertos. Arya, Sin y Nymeria caminaban por una pequeña calle lateral, intentando evitar encontrarse con alguno de los pocos guardias que pudieran estar realmente trabajando a esa hora de la mañana; encontraron una pequeña casa, no muy lejos del palacio con una dueña mas que contenta de compartir su techos con dos extrañas y un "gran perro" con tal de recibir una bolsa llena de monedas. Esa misma tarde, Sin se presento en la puerta del Septon de Baelor como una mendiga y espero, cuando vio a un guardia pasar cerca lo siguió, lo degolló y simplemente tomo su lugar, lo único que tenia que hacer era entrar y esperar a que su maestra estuviera lista para la acción, y Arya estaba mas que lista.

La joven Stark estaba sentada en el jergón que compartía con su alumna y su loba, tenia los ojos cerrados y recordaba los caminos que había recorrido de niña en las cloacas, buscando gatos, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que pronto se desvaneció. Ese recuerdo calido e infantil la hizo sentir niña, débil e increíblemente triste , recordó la época donde fue feliz, y todo lo que esa monstruosidad llamada Cercei Lanister le había robado a la edad de 9 años; cierto era que la antigua reina lo había perdido todo, su primogénito , su poder y por ultimo a su hermano, Jaime estaba desaparecido desde hacia mas de tres años, presuntamente muerto, pero la mujer aun respiraba y eso era un insulto para Arya, quien contaba los minuto para segar su aliento con el frío de Invierno.


	5. Y aquí estamos otra vez

La calle estaba silenciosa, demasiado para esa hora del día en lo que una vez fue la plaza del mercado, casi no había puestos o gente que comprara en ellos lo que había, y de sobre, era perros que buscaban y peleaban por la basura que parecía reproducirse por si sola en las veredas; Arya caminaba sin mucho apuro, antes de dejar Braavos llego una carta que la inquieto lo suficiente como para detener sus planes e investigar ella misma; siguió por la misma calle lateral hasta encontrarse con un callejón, de ahí en adelante fue fácil, solo tuvo que seguir los golpes de la fragua hasta la puerta de una pequeña casucha, de una sola habitación, con departamento mas grande para la fragua, Nymeria dejo su lado en un segundo y corrió hacia el hombre con el martillo, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, Arya también sonreía, el era la primera persona en Westeros que realmente se alegraba de ver.

Gendry_ dijo suavemente mientras se abrazaban_ es bueno volverte a ver

CINCO AÑOS ANTES

El paso firme y rápido de Saja creaba huellas profundas en la nieve, el animal, Dotraki de nacimiento, no tenia miedo a cruzar el mar y su dueña pudo llevarlo consigo cuando su maestro la mando en su primera misión sola, claro que la joven hubiese preferido cualquier otro lugar en el mundo para esto, pero ella aun no era una maestra, no podía elegir a quien dar el don, apuro al hermoso caballo negro, tenia prisa, podía sentir a la tormenta acercarse y esta no traía solo lluvia, en el norte el viento y el frío convierten al agua en un arma, , finas estacas de hielo que cortan la pile y lastiman los ojos , y aunque Arya podía sobrevivir, estaba mas preocupada por su caballo; por fin encontró un puente y tomaron refugio debajo, prendió un pequeño fuego y espero a que pasara el temporal.

Ya entrada la noche un grupo de tres hombres se acerco, cubiertos de agua y sangre, ella sonrío, los idiotas no pudieron escapar del granizo.

-Oiga_ le dijo una de ellos, era alto y de cabello oscuro, con una cara aplastada y sin muchas luces_ le molesta si nos quedamos

Ella indico que no con la cabeza, estaba completamente cubierta y con la capucha puesta, nadie podía decir que era una mujer, y no había razón alguna para descubrirse, los tres extraños dejaron los caballos cerca de donde estaba Saja y se sentaron frente a ella, calentándose con el fuego que había encendido, los minutos pasaron y el silencio se volvió cada vez mas profundo ; cuando fue obvio que ella no aportaría mucha conversación , los hombres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, de cosas comunes al principio, , que cuanta comida tenían para llegar ( a donde fueran que iban) que quien se había encamado con cual puta, todo muy aburrido, hasta que.

Gendry es un verdadero idiota por fugarse con esa chica_ al principio ella no le dio importancia, había muchas Gendry en Westeros pero la conversación continuo_ el bastardo debió quedarse detrás de la fragua, ahora toda le hermandad esta detrás de su culo, la señora no le va a perdonar esta traición_ todos rieron al unísono y casi no se dieron cuenta cuando la daga les corto la garganta; Fue muy rápido, se deshizo de dos y dejo a uno con vida , este intento correr hacia su montura para tomar su espada, no llego por supuesto, Arya le rompió el brazo de un solo golpe y quedo tendido ahí, entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros, llorando y gimiendo.

Bastardo mal nacido!_ grito con miedo_ porque?!_ susurro dolorosamente

Porque necesito algo de vos y nada de ellos_ le contesto fríamente y se bajo la capucha revelando sus facciones y sus oscuros ojos grises

Dos días después entro al pequeño pueblo de Shvant, un pequeño pueblo en Riverlands, el lugar, como casi todas las otras pequeñas aldeas estaba casi desierta, la guerra, el invierno y los lobos la habían dejado sin hombres y pronto, las mujeres y los niños se fueron, pero todavía quedaban algunos ancianos en sus desvencijados hogares que se escondieron en cuanto la vieron llegar, los extraños no era bien recibidos. Arya se paro en la pequeña plaza central y escucho, después de unos minutos, el ruido imperceptible de la respiración de un bebe, suave y tranquilo, al contrario del aire contenido y nervioso del resto de la gente del lugar, eso la guío donde tenia que ir. Era una pequeña choza con techo de paja que quedaba en un rincón alejado , se encontró con el joven herrero que había abandonado tanto tiempo atrás , tenia en sus brazos un bebe recién nacido y lo hamacaba gentilmente mientras le cantaba una canción que creyó recordar de algún lugar, en ese pasado que tanto de había esforzado por olvidar, pero que aparentemente se negaba a dejarla; el la escucho llegar y dejo al pequeño en una cesta en el piso, se dio vuelta y extendió los brazos , dijo con voz cansada

Esta bien, me atraparon, pero por favor_ señalo al bebe que dormía_ no le hagan daño

Arya no supo muy bien que hacer, así que solo atino a sacarse el abrigo; cuando Gendry la vio se quedo completamente pálido, parado ahí, como una estatua o un muerto, se rasco la cabeza y ladeo la cabeza, como intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo, ella levanto una ceja y lo miro con desden

-Te vas a quedar ahí mirando me estupido o vas a decir algo_ su voz fue solo un murmullo, para no despertar al bebe

El joven simplemente respiro hondo, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, solo atino a arrodillarse frente a esa mujer, que creyó muerta por mucho tiempo, cuya imagen lo había atormentado durante todos esos años, para abrazarse a sus pies llorando como un niño.


End file.
